To Be!
by Starlite1997
Summary: The hearts of the Raimon Jr. High Soccer Club are filled with hope! To be stronger, to be braver, to make things better! But the goal they all share is to become the best!
1. Chapter 1

_**Star: Yes this is an OC story**_

_**Lite: And the past OC us describes really is our past**_

_**Star: So if we tell you something sad, don't feel bad for us**_

_**Lite: Think of the jerks we are now!**_

_**Warning: Contains teams and hissatsus only available in the games!**_

The sun was bright when Star and Lite were both officially awake. "SHUT THE FUCKING CURTAINS!" Star yelled as the brightness caused her to hiss and hide under the sheet. She got out from the sheets and her monotone voice said, "Kariya, get out of my bed" And watched as the teal-haired boy crawled from under the sheets.

Now I wouldn't say it's normal, but it's normal. Well, the situation is quite normal. "If you don't want me in your bed, next time think ahead of time I'd be coming over" Kariya said more annoyed than embarrassed about being in a girl's bed, which he wasn't even one-percent embarrassed about. Star crossed her arms, "You know I don't think"

Lite, a bit happy about the fact Kariya had gotten Star out her morning mode, assigned their 'changing rooms', though Star didn't realize what was so wrong about girls and boys changing in the same room. Lite just sighed and gave her the usual, "Shut up" as she put on the bow for the Raimon Girl's uniform. Star had just finished putting on the one for boys. Once again, Lite sighed, "Remember the last time you did that?" Star buried her face in her hands, "I didn't know boys slap the butts of other boys after a game! It was an instinct to almost kill him!"

After the third sigh and Star changing into the first-year girl's uniform, lacking the bow and adding a pair of boy's shorts, the opened the door to see Kariya lurking in the hallway. He turned his attention to them, "Less looking, more walking, we're gonna be late!" He checked a nearby wall clock. "Scratch that we are late!" And the three ran out the, slightly rugged, house.

**Raimon**

After their scolding, they took to their seats, and received a few gazes. One from their most cherished friend Jess, two from these girls who just come over to eat the food at their house Mina and Yuki, and lastly from a boy they'd known for a day or so Matsukaze, Tenma. The last, and most memorable, was a death-glare from Kariya saying, 'It's your fault I got in trouble' which the twins just shrugged off lightly.

At practice time the whole gang caught up to each other. Star with her greeting of, "Where's Kariya?" And Yuki with her, "He saw you looking in the locker room and ran" Star's eyes widened, "He did! I gotta go apologize!" And she ran off, much to Yuki's surprise 'cos she had made the story up. Mina put on her, 'I-miss-Yukimura-why'd-you-stupids-make-me-transfer-to-Raimon-I-would-have-much-enjoyed-staying-wrapped-in-Yukimura's-arms-to-survive-the-cold face' which everyone casually ignored.

Lite, the only player who could also be counted as manager, called out to the team. "Tomorrow, we shall have a friendly match with Kidokawa Seishuu!" And resumed attacking Sangoku with a barrage of shots. The only person even interested in her announcement was Kirino, and for the wrong reasons. "Why'd you chosen there, so you can drool over Aphrodi!" The next shot Lite made, "Card Buster!" missed the goal, but instead headed towards Kirino who gracefully dodged it. Lite smirked to her close friend, "Nice reflexes, Orchid" Kirino nearly attacked for saying the girly side of his name but quickly got over it and continued practicing with Shindou.

Shinsuke and Star were practicing a hissatsu they had both managed to master. "Sky Walk!" Yuki and Mina were doing a hissatsu, "Shooting Star!" to block Shindou's Fortissimo. And Jess… Jess was just staring at Tenma 'til Lite hit her back and told her to get up or she'd be kicked off the team. So she just practiced a bit as well, "Lay down and sleep!" And she fell on the grass and got comfortable to sleep. For the fourth time today, Lite sighed, and took out her anger on Sangoku's hands.

All in all, this was a pretty normal day for the Raimon Jr. High Soccer Club members.

_**Star: I think we should clarify the game hissatsu**_

_**Card Buster**_

_**The user draws several cards and throws them into the air. They then kick the ball with a bluish energy at one of the cards, which reflects to another card, where the ball reflects to a different card, and so on. When the ball reaches the last remaining card, it slams with more force into the card, which the ball then heads towards the goal with bluish aura.**_


	2. What's This?

The next day the twins woke up in the middle of the night to find a few people climbing into their beds. The one in Star's bed, of course, was Kariya. The boy looked up at her and said, "Nagumo's mad at me so I can't go back to Sun Garden for the next few days, 'Kay?" Star buried her face in the pillow and tried to resume sleeping, which she couldn't do. Lite on the other hand, had Tenma, which she didn't mind, Tenma was like the little brother she always had… Star. So everyone, except Star, slept soundly.

**Raimon**

Lite stood on the steps of the bus, "Is everyone prepared? Kidokawa Seishuu has advanced since the last we saw them, especially Kishibe" The soccer club members nodded, "Yes, Lite!" Lite crossed her arms and let the club members pass her to board the bus, when they were all abroad, she sat down next to Kirino. Star next to Kariya, so on, so forth.

**Kidokawa Seishuu Grounds**

As everyone unloaded off the buses Lite walked up to Fubuki and Aphrodi, who were waiting for Raimon's arrival, and shook their hands, "Nice to see you again, Fubuki-san, Afuro-san" And progressed back to her team. As she left sixteen boys stood ahead of the Raimon Team. They were Hyoudou, Kanehira, Itou, Hachisuka, Makari, Shimizu, Kitaki, Minamisawa, Kishibe, Taki Sousuke, Yukimura, Katayama, Taki Yoshihiko, Koori, Osafune, and Ichimonji.

Hamano was surprised, "I thought we were gonna play against Kidokawa Seishuu only! We have to for Hakuren and Gassan Kunimatsu too?" Lite walked to the front of the group of boys from the three schools, and rested her elbow upon Kishibe's head, "We are not playing against those three schools, please clarify for them San-kun" she said while nudging him forward to speak.

Kishibe cleared his throat, "We are Resistance Selection, a team made up of players from Hakuren, Kidokawa Seishuu, and Gassan Kunimatsu, and we would like to play real soccer" Lite took her hands off Kishibe and stepped forwards once again. "Well enough chat, let's head to the locker rooms. "'Kay!" the team responded to her order.

Once the team was fully clothed, they took to the field to warm up, doing stretches and what not, 'til it was time to decide which team starts first. Lite, who replaced Shindou as captain, stepped up to where Minamisawa was standing and said monochrome, "Your team can go first, we couldn't care less" and walked to her position as forward with a flick of her long hair.

"All right! Let's start the match! Raimon vs. Resistance Selection!" And Sousuke passed the ball to Yukimura, and both started to advance Raimon's side of the field. Star ran up from the side, "I won't allow that! Star's State of the World!" While Yukimura was paralyzed with fear, Star stole the ball and entered Resistance Territory to see Shindou, Tenma, and Tsurugi already marked.

She inwardly smirked, "Lite-kun!" And made a long pass to her free sister who had just escaped Itou's defense. Lite smiled, "Mekakushi Code" And before Hyoudou could react, the ball flew into the goal. Osafune spoke back to him, "What happened?" And while staring at his hands Hyoudou answered, "I couldn't see" Lite, overhearing their conversation, inwardly laughed and walked to her place.

She called over to the benches, "Kidou-kantoku! May I please switch positions in the second half?" The two teams looked at her in shock. And Kidou, keeping his regular facial expression nodded, and Lite added one last word, "With Kariya!" Which made the tealnette gasp, "Why me?" Which earned a, "No time for talk" from Star as Lite passed the ball to Shindou and fell back. Shindou thought to himself while dribbling up field, 'What's she doing?' "Berserker Daiberu!" Called out Makari, "Dragon Storm!" And stole the ball from Shindou, who was too deep in thought to react, 'What's her plan?'

Kurumada who had quickly retrieved the ball, using Dash Train, made a short pass to Tenma, "Mach Wind!" As the ball flew towards the goal, Hyoudou spoke, "Gigantic Bomb!" and caught the ball Tenma sought for the goal. And the referee blew the whistle. Hamano, yet again, was surprised, "Why was this half so short?" Star, not even thinking about the outcome, answered, "Oh, I have to study big time so we had to" Causing the team to sigh at the same time. Lite looked dead at the team, making Hayami shiver out of fear, "We will cut this shorter, the previous goals do not matter anymore, the next goal wins the game" She turned to Kariya, "Make me proud."

When the teams returned to the field the referee blew the whistle signaling the start of the second half. The team knew the plan way too well, 'Get the ball to Star' Tenma thought as he dribbled up the field, and surprisingly the other team made no threat to him. And when one did, he used Soyokaze Step to pass them, "Star!" and kicked the ball to make a short pass to Star.

Star jumped to an amazingly high height and kicked the ball towards the Kariya, who then kicked it towards the goal, "Houkago Chemistry!" "Goal!" The commentator, who reminded Fubuki much of Kakuma, then said. The teams then shook hands. "Well," Lite began, "I guess we'll be going now" And Yuki had to basically drag Mina along, for reasons Yukimura related.

Star stood up while the bus was still in motion, "Who wants to come to my house to help me study!" No one raised their hand. Star sighed, "There will be food!" And she got a good amount of volunteers, Kariya, Tenma, Kirino, Tsurugi, Hikaru, Shinsuke, Yuki, Mina, and Jess. Star looked up, "Oh yeah! I forgot to say! I invited Yukimura and Kishibe a bit earlier! So they'll be there too! And make sure y- HOLY SHI-" A large pothole caused the bus to launch Star about three feet into the air, and land in Kariya's lap, burying her face in his chest, "Ugh… thanks for catching me, Masa-kun" He looked at her with a grin, "You owe me" Damn, she'd pay later.

**The Starlite Residence **

Star grabbed their bags and set them aside, squishing her mother's plants, like Star really cared, and led them into their room. Most of the boys, who had never been in a girl's room, were nervous at first. But when they saw the walls, they were officially creeped out. Kishibe stared at the wall near to Lite's bed, "Why are there pictures of Afuro-kantoku?" Lite held open the door and said, "We're just gonna go to the living room, 'kay?" And they followed her out.

When they finally sat down and opened their books, Star sat up and put her hands at her head, "This is hard! I know! Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Kirino sighed, "Aren't we here to study?" Star shrugs, "I'll probably just cheat off Masaki-kun in the long run, so why waste our time studying?" Once again Kirino sighed, was he turning into Lite, "Fine, but I wanna start"

Kirino looked around the room and stopped at Hikaru, "Hikaru, truth or dare" The other thought a while and said, "Truth" Kirino glared at him and muttered, "Fun killer… Anyways! Have you ever pulled a prank on someone?" Hikaru nodded, "I rang someone's doorbell and ran" Kirino looked at him, "Kinda lame, but whatever, your turn Hikaru!"

Hikaru gazed around the room and stopped at Yuki, "I dare you to eat… three sticks of butter!" Star cried a bit on the inside, 'She eats enough things here already!' So Hikaru walked to the kitchen with Yuki to make sure she did her dare. Lite gave a mischievous smile, "Kariya, I dare you to kiss Star" Which gained a gasp from the people in the room, and Yuki choked on some butter.

Star turned to Kariya, "I don't really mind, it's just a dare" Kariya on the other hand was blushing furiously, "Eh?" He shook his head, "I don't want to!" Star and Kariya both paused and after a moment smiled their regular grins. "We'll do it" Star started. "But only if you do the same with Kishibe" Kariya finished. Lite smiled and pulled Kishibe in for a quick peck on the lips, "Now you"

Kariya slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Star's for a few seconds. When he broke the kiss, the room was in silence. Tenma raised his hand. Kariya looked at him trying to hide his blush, "Yes, Tenma?" Tenma waited a second before opening his mouth, "Was there any tongue?" Snickering ran across the space, mainly from Tsurugi. Lite put a hand on Tenma's shoulder, "Tenma" "What?" he responded meeting her gaze. She shook her head a few times, "Stop reading my books"

Shinsuke walked up towards Star, "You must've been kissed like thousands of times! You took that so easily!" Star smiled and pat Shinsuke's head, "Nope, first one" Kirino looked at Star with surprise, "Really? Why?" So Star leaned back, "Well I guess when I was in elementary school most kids thought I was a boy, and those boys wouldn't kiss a boy, so I remained unkissable" Kariya was in deep thought, 'I can't believe I took my best friend's… lip virginity! What if I me-' he was snapped out of it from a pillow being thrown at the back of his head, courtesy of Star. Star cutely pouted, "Come on, Masa-kun, don't tell me I wasn't good enough for 'ya"

Kariya shook his head once again, "No, no, you were gre- Can we play a different game?" Lite smiled again, "Sure, let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven, first two, Mina and Yukimura" When Lite shut the door on them, they had started a conversation. When they came out of the closet, they were on the same topic. With a sweatdrop, Lite called the next two, "Yuki and Tsurugi"

From outside the closet you could hear them arguing about who hates who more. Lite, while lowering her head in shame, picked the next pairing, "Jess, Tenma, don't make me disappointed" And she shut the door. Seven minutes later, Jess was death-hugging Tenma, who was trying to wiggle out. Lite shoke her head, "You know what, after this you are all getting out my house, Kariya and Star" And she shut the door most impatiently.

**Inside the Closet**

"Star, get the hell off of me!" Kariya said while squirming under the girl who weighed less than him. Even though it was dark, Kariya could feel Star crossed her arms, "It's a closet, there is no space for me!" "Maybe if you weren't so fat!" Kariya said, even though Star wasn't fat at all, she's like a stick you could break just by grazing it. Star gasped, "You shut up!" And they sat in silence for about five minutes.

Kariya was first to crack, "I'm sorry" Star still sat in the corner and crossed her arms; she can be very stubborn at times. "Sorry" and pressed his lips to hers one last time. Ironically, that was the exact time Lite had to open the door, and when she saw the situation she immediately shut it again. Kariya quickly backed off, "Star?" The girl had been silent, "Masaki? Oh, sorry I didn't answer you, I think I kissed Lite's sweater, but anyways, I accept your apology!" And Kariya mentally facepalmed and opened the door.

**Kariya's POV**

I see Tsurugi smiling at me, I wonder if everyone in the room saw? Lite opens her mouth, "Hey, Star? Didn't you feel Kariya-" "Lite, I'll see you at ushimitsudoki" I said while fiddling with the butter knife Yuki brought from the kitchen with her. That shut her up, thank god. And out the corner of my eye I saw Star… kissing a sweater? She frowned, "It doesn't feel as nice!" and she kissed it again. Tenma looked up at me, "Was there any tongue?"

_**Star: The actual story, exactly 2,000 words**_

_**Lite: And 'Ushimitsudoki' is 2:00am to 2:30am, this is said to be the time when people commit their crimes, sorry I had no idea how to dub this in the story**_

_**Star: Also, this soccer match was boring, correct? Well don't worry; we are way better than that, it'll be better next time!**_

_**Dragon Storm**_

_**The user calls his keshin and the user runs to the opponent and jumps. The keshin uses his blade to attack the opponent. The opponent lost the ball and the user calls his keshin back and runs away with the ball.**_


End file.
